someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dchamp690/Insomnia
Sleep is one probably the easiest luxury to attain in life,besides oxygen. It's a defense mechanism against fatigue,a way to naturally restore energy to the body and mind. If you attempt to ward it off yourself for long enough,it will creep up on you. In this case,it will usually overwhelm you with ease. Your eyelids begin to sag,your vision will start to blur,and before you know it, time has flown by unnoticed. But it's not always as simple as that. For some,sleep does not come willingly; for some,it likes to play a mental game of hide-and-seek. I've been awake since...10am. Yesterday. It's now 7:30 the morning after,which puts me at...21 and a half hours awake. Haha. Not extraordinary,but still,my eyelids have begun to hurt. I rest them every so often,hoping to see the sun shining through my window when they reopen. But every time,the only light that greets me emanates from my lamp. This isn't the first night I've dealt with this annoyance. Not even the first time this week. My insomnia actually appears to be on a hotstreak. Tonight is the fourth...no,sorry,the fifth night I've been up. Or,maybe I should say morning. Midnight doesn't seem late enough to count as the end of the night nowadays. I'm not saying I've been up for over 100 hours,of course not. I shudder to imagine in what kind of state I would be in that case. I've managed to nod off at around 5,6am for the past four-damn,I mean five-days. Unfortunately,my body doesn't agree with the late sleeping habits that some are blessed with; on a good day,I'm lucky to sleep past 11am. So I've been running off 3-5 hours of sleep each day. Less than 20 hours since last Saturday. Now,at 7:40am,the sun is proceeding with it's slow,steady liftoff. And still I haven't slept a wink this morning. I yawn,and massage my eyeballs through my lids. I'm tired. I know I'm tired,I'm giving off all the symptoms. I've managed to keep myself occupied via a few different means. YouTube being the most prominent, but various distractions on my phone such as Facebook,games,and even a couple other sleep-deprived individuals (who unfortunately for me,managed to locate the needle on the haystack) serve as other outlets, mainly when my tired eyes begin to burn from watching a moving screen for an hour or two. I mean,it's still a screen I've been staring at for...I couldn't even guess how many hours of the nearly full day that I've been conscious. Thank Christ for delivering unto us the iPhone. Again,I yawn. Dammit,I'm tired enough to yawn but not enough to sleep. Perhaps I could. I haven't attempted to lie down in the past couple of hours;I've been switching between sitting in this chair and getting up to stretch or visit the bathroom. Yes,maybe if I just lean back,close my eyes one more time... It is now that I run into the other side of insomnia. The side that crawls into your mind and digs itself a nice little cave. My eyes open again,two seconds later,but not because I cannot sleep. Now,I don't want to sleep. Maybe because the sun is already up,the day has begun. Yeah,I'm sure that's it. Haha. Hahaha! You win again, insomnia old pal. Once again,my dreams have eluded me for another day. I think I'll go make myself some coffee. Category:Blog posts